Diana and the Prince
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: Based upon the Female Avatar/Chrom supports A and B; Chrom overhears Robin telling the Shepherd children an old Roman myth, but mistakenly believes her to be sharing the "bathing room incident".


**Disclaimer: I do not own _ Fire Emblem: Awakening._**

**Edited: 8/19/2013 Big thanks to _Xanedis_ for pointing out those mistakes!**

* * *

**• {Diana and the Prince} •**

Chrom strode briskly through the marble hallways of Ylisstol Castle, smiling and humming to himself. After a long, tiring day of meetings and being forced to keep up appearances, he was finally free to be the reckless prince of the halidom, instead of its flawless ruler and hero.

And the first thing the prince wished to do was visit his three year old daughter.

At the end of the narrow corridor was a firm, wooden door, painted beautifully by a careful artist. It held a picture of a bright summer's day, with birds and small woodland animals scattered across the rough canvas, a blue sky in the background. Owain had made the door for the nursery of the Shepherd's children, just a week before he had left on his great quest to "tame his sword hand".

Chrom put his hand on the knob, but paused before he could turn it. Inside, he could hear a familiar voice and the chirps of excited toddlers. He pressed his ear against the wood to listen better.

"Okay okay! You mustn't interrupt anymore, or I shall never get through the story!" Robin's laughter floated through the air, warm and refreshing to her dearest friend. Chrom's smile widened, as he soundlessly opened the door a crack to peek in.

The female tactician was on the floor, with most of the rambunctious children on top of her. She was leaning on her elbows, her eyes shining with humor and fondness. Chrom's own Lucina was sitting on her chest, so that she was right in Robin's face, her own blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. The two met in an intense gaze.

"What happens next, Robbie?" She wondered softly.

"Well, let's see; as the young prince left his friends behind..."

The young man watched in quiet amusement, a sudden feeling of gratitude washing over his person. The wars were truely over; Robin was safe, and so were his family and friends; there may still be hard work and painful duties left to perform, but for the moments such as this one, to Chrom, they were well worth it.

Too wrapped up in his deep thoughts, Chrom wasn't paying much attention to Robin's story. Something she said, though, caught his attention.

"The poor young man had stumbled in on the woman bathing and instead of hiding his face or running away, he stood there and stared in foolish surprise. When the woman noticed, she began to scream and curse the man, saying-"

"Robin!" Chrom instantly burst into the room, shouting himself. The babies and tactician each shuddered in surprise.

"Chrom! What are you-"

"Milord! Are you alright?"

"Captain?"

"Yo, Blue!"

A crowd of Shepherds appeared in the hallway, weapons drawn and fierce looks on their faces. Vaike growled, glancing feverishly about the nursery.

"We heard you call so we thought there might be some low life tryin' to hurt our kids!"

Chrom didn't seem to hear them. He simply gawked at Robin, his face red from embarrassment and slight anger. "Why in all of the gods' name would you tell my innocent daughter about my walking in on you in the bath!"

There was a collective gasp from the audience of knights. The young woman's face paled, her own cheeks taking on a tinge of pink. But Chrom was not done speaking.

"I mean, it was so long ago! Do you really still hate me for it? I thought we made up, especially since it was balanced out after you walked in on me a few days later! And we're both married, now! So can't we put it in the past, for our spouses' sakes? I did apologize and-"

"Chrom," Robin finally interrupted, her gaze drifting shamefully towards the floor. "I wasn't telling them about the bathing room incident."

"...Eh?"

"I was telling them an old myth about a prince who accidently caught the virgin goddess, Diana bathing. She ended up turning him into a buck and sicking his own hounds on him, something I am seriously considering asking Tharja about..."

"O-oh..." Chrom stared blankly for a few more minutes, as awkward silence ticked slowly by. "Well... No harm done...?"

Without answering, the woman pointed behind him. The man turned to find Frederick, Gaius, Vaike, Sully, Stahl and Sumia all crowded into the doorway, each with their mouths hanging open. All except for Sully, who was rolling around on the floor, finding it difficult to breath due to her laughter.

"Oh gods! I must've done something good to live long enough to hear that one!"

"Chrom...?" Sumia asked slowly, a slightly rueful grin tugging at her lips. "You did... what?"

"It was an accident!" The prince shouted panicky.

"Haha! Man, Blue! I always thought you seriously looked down on that sort of behavior, but in reality, you were just putting on airs!" Gaius winked at Chrom knowingly.

"What? No!"

"Milord, I must admit that... I am rather ashamed!"

"If Lissa were here, she would find this hysterical." Vaike pointed out, laughing himself.

"Oh you're right!" Stahl exclaimed, suddenly taking off down the hall, shouting for his wife. "Lissa! I have our anniversary present for you!"

"Oh gods..." Chrom mumbled, slapping his forehead. "How did things get so messed up?"

"Chrom..." Robin said slowly.

"Um... Forgive and forget?"

"DIE!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAAAAAIN!"

* * *

**• {The End} •**

* * *

**(: Thank you for reading; please review! :)**


End file.
